This invention relates to a visual device for use in a household refrigerator and is more particularly concerned with use in a combination refrigerator, that is, a refrigerator including a freezer compartment on top and a fresh food compartment below, commonly referred to as a top mount refrigerator.
Top mount refrigerators present a problem for the user in determining whether water in an ice cube tray is frozen and ready for harvesting the ice cubes from the tray. It is common in top mount refrigerators to place the ice cube tray on a rack in close proximity to the top of the freezer compartment out of the way of other items stored in the freezer compartment. In this position, the user of the refrigerator finds it very difficult to be able to see or even feel into the ice cube tray to determine if the ice pieces are ready to be harvested from the tray. It is therefore desirable to be able to provide a visual device that displays to the user the fact that the water is frozen and the ice cubes may be removed from the ice cube tray. It is also desirable that such a visual device may be used in conjunction with either an ice cube tray where it is automatically filled with water with a manual harvest or with an ice cube tray that is manually filled with water and harvested manually.
By my invention, I provide a visual device having the above desirable characteristics that is low in cost and effective as a visual indicator to quickly display to the user the fact that the water is frozen and the ice cubes may be harvested from the ice cube tray.